


Cursed Gemstones

by Emyly001



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dubious Consent, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Work in This Fandom, Parent/Child Incest, Princes & Princesses, Public Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: They did our girl Diaspro dirty so I'm fixing it.Diaspro was rised to be the 'perfect' wife and co-ruler for her soon-to-be husband, Prince Sky. They knew each other since their child years and Diaspro found herself deeply in love with Sky. She wanted to be perfect for him.Sky didn't love her back, instead trying to escape his arranged marriage with Bloom and changing names with Brandon.It's hard to say 'no' to the person you love, even harder is to move forward.





	1. Fire Agate

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious Consent and Manipulation for Valtor in later chapters.
> 
> Also there will be Diaspro x Valtor in later chapters just my keyboard is weird about adding the pairing.
> 
> Also the original character will be there but at the same time it won't if you catch my drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Agate: Gemstone symbolising flame.

Arriving at the stadium, Diaspro exited the ship, keeping in close with Kind Erendor and Queen Samara. She looks over her shoulder at the sound of armor, her personal bodyguard standing behind her, light black hair, blue eyes, blue and black armor, hand on the hilt of the same colored sword, fastened to her left hip.

"Princess Diaspro, dear, stay close to us so you won't get lost. There are many corridors that look the same." Samara spoke gently, hooking her arm around her husband's. "Yes, Queen." Diaspro nodded and walked behind the king and queen with guards.

"Princess Diaspro?" Her bodyguard spoke up. "Yes, Sapphire?" "Who is this Sky, you always speak of?" Diaspro smiled softly to herself. Sapphire was new to the job, being accepted just a week ago, but also being awefuly good at it so far. "Sky is my fiance and the future king of Eraklyon, one of the most powerful kingdoms. We have an arranged marriage since we were born but.... I do love him."

Sapphire smiled and tapped the hilt of her sword. "Which reminds me." Diaspro pulled out a hologram and pressed it. Hologram of Sky popped up. "Hi, Sky." "Hello, Diaspro. What did I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" Sky smiled softly at her. "I just wanted to wish you good luck and talk to you..." 

Bloom suddenly rounded a corner, bumping straight into Diaspro, her bodyguard stopping just in time to catch her. Bloom went to the ground, the hologram falling out of Diaspro's hand and shining next to Bloom.

"Princess, are you alright?" Sapphire asked as she helped Diaspro get up. "Yes." Diaspro walked over to Bloom and offered her her hand. "Are you alright?"  She helped Bloom up and dusted her, Sapphire returning the hologram back to Diaspro.

Bloom didn't say anything and Sapphire gently nudged Diaspro to continue. "Sky, honey, are you listening to me?" "Honey?" 

Bloom just stood there, dark thoughts swirling in her mind.  _"No, it can't be! It must be a trick!"_ "Those horrible witches!" Bloom growled and clenched her fists.

She'll make them pay.

* * *

Bloom sent her plan into motion.

She wrote up a fake letter and gave it to Diaspro, the royal guards and bodyguard being confused. Diaspro read it. "Sky wants to see me?" "Yes, follow me and I'll lead you to him. Diaspro stood up and so did her boduguard. "I'm going to meet up with Sky." She told the king and queen and followed Bloom out of the stands, her bodyguard right behind her.

"Well? Where is Sky? He wants to meet with me and isn't here?" Diaspro crossed her arms and looked around, Sapphire straightening up. 

Bloom smirked and rised her hand, ready to snap her fingers but Sapphire  grabbed her wrist in a painful grip and twisted, making Bloom yelp in pain and kneel on the ground. "Sapphire!" "What is your business with Princess Diaspro?" Sapphire growled, twisting even more.

Bloom cried out. "Which one of you is it? Icy? Darcy? Stormy?" Bloom grited out and glared at her. "What?" 

"Bloom Magic Wings, Charmix!" 

Sapphire stepped back and watched as Bloom transformed into her fairy form and blasted a fireball towards Diaspro. Sapphire pushed her away and took the hit instead, sending her flying and crashing to the ground, she dig her fingers into the ground to halt it, got up and charged up at Bloom.

Bloom tried to fly up but Sapphire grabbed her by the ankle and smashed her to the ground. "Stop!" Diaspro pleaded but none of the girls were letting up.

"Damn it! Princess Diaspro!" Diaspro transformed into her fairy form and sent a binding spell on the two girls in hopes of stopping them. "Princess, what are you doing?" Bloom flew up and broke free from the bindings and blasted another fireball at Diaspro, hitting her.

 "Reveal your true self, Trix!" Bloom growled and kept glaring daggers at Diaspro and Diaspro summoned stones to fire lasers at Bloom.

* * *

The ground started to crack, fire emiting from it momenteraly-stopping the fights- and Diaspro with Bloom flew up, Sapphire jumping from the stands.

"Have you had enough?" Bloom sneered at Diaspro. Bloom threw fire at the gems, destroying them. "This girl is insane!" Diaspro watched as her gems got destroyed and Bloom shot her out of the sky, crashing to the ground.

"Diaspro!" Sky ran to her and helped her off the ground. "Oh, Sky!" Diaspro hugged him and Sky grunted, Sapphire catching up with them. "Brandon?" Bloom said in dispelief. "What are you talking about? I'm Princess Diaspro of Isis and this is Prince Sky, future King of Eraklyon and my fiance!" Diaspro was angry and rightfully so.

Bloom floated back to the ground and knelt there, completely in despair. "Bloom, let me explain, I...." Sky walked towards Bloom, leaving Diaspro confused.

"Princess Diaspro!" Sapphire placed her hand on Diaspro's shoulder. "Are you alright?" "Is this.... Who is she?"

* * *

Sky didn't want to deal with anything. Everything came to light in the arena, when his father asked for Brandon and Diaspro hugged him with his name on his lips.

_God, he hated that woman._

He went into the locker rooms and threw away his weapons angrily, huffing. "Great, just great." He hissed and paused momentarily. He whirled around, aiming for a punch but his wrist got caught and he was smashed to the ground, his arm twisted back, a knee being jammed between his shoulder blades.

"Do not make a sound." Sapphire growled and Sky growled back. "Our little bratty Prince lied his way in." A cold feeling settled in Sky's gut, glaring sideways at Sapphire. "You don't know anything." Sky hoped that his voice was strong enough for her not to notice his tremble.

She leaned down next to her ear. "The King and your little fairy were loud enough for me to connect the dots." Sky shivered at her voice, rough while normal, velvety in a whisper.

"Prince Sky thinks he is not like other Princes. Prince Sky thinks he can get away from his duties as a Prince and a future King. Prince Sky thinks he can get away from marriage. Prince Sky thinks he had it the worst. Hmm. I think not. I think not. I. Think. Not." 

 Sky was visibly shaking with fear now, Sapphire was digging her armor claws into his arm, making it painful. "Be glad...that you were not born a royal female." There was a dark chuckle. "Or maybe." She drew out her sword and pointed it downwards, pointing it and Sky's crotch area. "No, no, wait!"

_She brought the sword down._

Sky closed his eyes, awaiting pain. But none came. Sky opened his eyes and breathed out, when the sword missed by an inch. "Oh? Looks like I missed." Another dark chuckle and she sheated her sword and walked away, leaving Sky frozen in fear. 

* * *

"Can you do my hair? That fairy ruined them!" Diaspro handed Sapphire a comb and sat in front of her angrily, crossing her arms. "Of course, Princess Diaspro." Sapphire didn't have much choices in this situation because she knew how Diaspro was when angry and knew that she would get anxious when she wasn't 'perfect'.

If Sapphire should be honest, even if Diaspro would be at her worst, she still would be 'perfect'. Diaspro's skin was smooth and healthy, not like Sapphire's, roughed up and covered in scars. Whatever Diaspro did was 'perfect'.

Sapphire combed trough Diaspro's hair with such a care that one in full body armor could manage and also ran her finger trough Diaspro's hair.

"It is done, Princess Diaspro." Sapphire nodded her head and Diaspro walked to the mirror to check herself over. "I need to be perfect." Diaspro mumbled under her breath.

_"A good princess and a wife needs to be perfect all the time. Just one small mistake or imperfection could ruin your entire reputation and the kingdom with it! Do you understand? No more mistakes or imperfections or you will be punished."_

Diaspro shivered.

 

 


	2. Lapis Lazuli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli: Blue stone, symbolising friendship also know 'The Stone of Truth and Companionship'.

"WHAT!?" 

Sapphire cringed at the sheer volume of Diaspro's screeching, pitying the poor meassenger and being surpsrised that their ears weren't bleeding and that the windows stayed in their place.

"The Fairy that attacked you and her feiends are being currently under house arrest in Alfea." The messenger covered in fear of Diaspro's wrath.

Diaspro started to breathe heavily and Sapphire covered her ears.

* * *

Diaspro was storming down the hallway, Sapphire keeping pace with her with surprisingly straight back and even pace.

"You should work on your temper, Princess Diaspro." Sapphire commented and Diaspro halted and turned to face her bodyguard. "My temper is fine."

Sapphire shrugged, the movement elegant even with the armor. ""Whatever you say, Princess Diaspro."

Diaspro huffed and continued to storm into her room. She slammed the door open, storming into her room and sitting in front of the mirror and doing her hair and make up.

_Again._

"You do not need to do your hair or make up, Princess Diaspro. You already look nice." Sapphire flopped onto the couch in Diaspro's room, getting her feet up on the table.

 Diaspro glared at her and scoffed, turning back to her mirror. "Put your legs down." Sapphire did put them down with a slight smirk. "Even guards need to take a breather."

"I know that." Diaspro said as she was applying a make up. Sapphire rolled her eyes and made a face.

Looking at Diaspro, she smirked and got up, making her way over to her. "Do you need something?"

"No, not at all, Princess." 

"Then why-"

Diaspro was cut off when Sapphire grabbed a powder and smacked it against her face, quickly stepping away, bursting out with laughter. Diaspro was coughing it out and she got up from the chair. "Why you!" "Now you look perfect, Princess Diaspro." Sapphire said trough laughter and mock bowed.

"You-" Diaspro started chasing Sapphire around the room, while Sapphire was still laughing. "You ingrate! Who do you think you are!" "Your bodyguard, ma'am!" Sapphire laughed as she evaded Diaspro with ease.

"Get back here!"  Diaspro kept chasing her around room, not catching her but keeping pace with her.

_Diaspro is going on a run early in the morning ever since Sapphire started working as her bodyguard. It was her idea, to strenghten her muscles and improve her breathing and stamina._

_And Diaspro was proud and glad she started doing that._

_They get up early in the morning, when the city still sleeps, sneak out and sneak back in when they return from the run._

_But Sapphire still had greater stamina._

"Alright, alright. I give up." Diaspro leaned on her knees and wheezed, breathing heavily. "You still have bigger stamina." Sapphire laughed at that statement.  _"How is she doing that? She's not even out of breath!"_ Diaspro thought.

There was this comfortable silence between the two of them.

"Let me do your make up."  Sapphire suddenly spoke up and Diaspro blinked. "What?" "Let me do your make up." Sapphire repeated herself, voice soft. Diaspro was looking at Sapphire dumbly before snapping out of it. "Alright."

Diaspro sat back down onto the stool and Sapphire grabbed a brush and a light conture and gently applied it onto Diaspro's skin. She was holding still for Sapphire, even after she became confused when Sapphire started to gently wipe off the red eyeshadow and applied light blue and light purple eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

Sapphire smiled. "Done." Diaspro looked into the mirror and was lost for words. Though those weren't her colors, the were applied pretty well. "I need to change my clothes."

Diaspro got up and walked into her closet and picked up a dress that would compliment the colors.

"Alright. Lets go." Diaspro walked out of her room, Sapphire in tow towards the gardens. 

When Diaspro was upset or sad, she always takes a walk in the gardens or watches the sunset. It always helps her to clear her head. 

"Always so beautiful." Diaspro commented halfway through the slow walk, smiling. "It is." Sapphire replied, her hand resting on her sword.

They continued to walk trough the  gardens until the sun began to set. Walking to an old tree, they sat under it, leaning against the trunk, they watched the sunset.

Diaspro carefuly leaned her head on her bodyguard's and friend's shoulder, smiling softly as she felt safe and peaceful, princess' duties and worries forgotten.

She was living in this moment, she and her friend holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Ran out of inspiration halfway. Do you have any suggeations?


End file.
